


A Lost Son

by handschuhmaus



Series: Rogues and Ramblers: Tales from the World(s) of Star Wars Rebels [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Crack Treated Seriously, Ezra is part of neither, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, Shaggy Dog Story, Underage and non-con are two different incidents, What-If, addresses Ezra's lack of parents, author is bad at chronology, inspired by a line in "Spark of Rebellion", please tell me you see what I did here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother discusses the twists and turns that have led her to search now for the son she gave up as a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Son

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the warnings:  
> The non-con is a different incident from the underage; the underage is just mentioned as a past event and is consensual between a 15 year old and a 17 year old. The non-con is not graphically described either, but consists in the main character's partner-at-the-time drunkenly taking advantage of her after she ingested a drink (which was not drugged by him) that she hadn't realized would make her pass out, just to warn you/make that clear. (Please speak up if you think that warrants an M rating)
> 
> ...This was written under the mistaken assumption (without research at the time) that _Rebels_ was set shortly after the beginning of the Empire, when this is far from correct. Whoops. X)

Cer was not entirely at peace with the fact that somewhere out there, in a galaxy all a turmoil, was her unwanted (well, it was true, but saying so was also far too simple for it) son, and who could say where? She'd had no means to raise a child at the time, no plans for a life that included one, and so of course she'd given him up. That she _had_ done promptly, partly necessitated by the fact that she had let him grow quite a lot inside her before she'd properly investigated her suspicion that she was pregnant. Perhaps she was fortunate that she had very few memories of the night of her violation, the night his father had taken liberties after some strange drink had laid her low. The intervening years had dulled the pain, misted the outlines of the hollow it had left inside her, and yet evidently she spared him a few crumbs of pity even if she had immediately left that lawless town. It was indisputably wrong, and she was not inclined to allow him in the same _system_ , but she could love his son (if only she knew her son) and hadn't quite resented his existence at first, because it was more a lack of control and judgement (he had been intoxicated himself at the time) and decency than a premeditated act. At least he'd left her a child, not a broken limb, if she wanted to look on the bright side. And it had made her leave that ill-advised relationship.

Cer herself was illegitimate and had been born when her mother was barely seventeen. It had been quite the scandal, her mother being younger than majority--younger than consent--on her planet of Naboo, and yet according to the story she told before Cer's grandparents had sent her away, the father had been even younger. Rumor had it he had been killed in some sort of tragic accident aboard his family starship--the whole House survived by only a single member--another son, she thought, if she remembered right--destroyed in one fell swoop.

Her infant son, she had already been able to tell then, took after her mother's family, with their dark hair (well, or possibly his sire, but his hair had been dyed so she couldn't say) rather than the near-orange waves she'd inherited from her young father. Well, if that family's surviving member knew of her existence, resulting from some schoolboy's youthful indiscretion, she wondered what they'd think of her, Cer, respectable roving repairbeing who was now seeking that son.

She had been dismayed to learn that the people she'd left him with had, in turn, handed him off to some street gang (fortunately of a fairly innocuous and minimally malicious sort) when the first ripples spreading outward from the conflicts that would eventually escalate into the Clone Wars had reached their planet. In their defense, they had been indefinitely evicted from their residence at the time and, unused to living on the streets, did not feel capable of caring for a small child. Ezradi they'd called him, shortened to Ezra, since she'd given them the privilege of naming him. At least now she had a name to go on, if she was to continue searching for her son in this galaxy turned upside-down, this new Empire. Cer hoped Ezra might have some maternal figure in his life, wherever he was, or at least _some_ paternal influence. She was, admittedly, guilty of holding off on visiting him, of delaying until he was now almost a teenager to try to see him again, and assuming he would not have gotten lost to her in all these years. Who knew, maybe he had a found family. In the storybooks, long-lost uncles routinely turned out to be rich, benevolent figures, so there was the off-chance that if this grand-uncle of Ezra's still lived perhaps they would have the potential to form a fond little family. But some inner intuition told Cer this was somehow very unlikely.

**Author's Note:**

> And this was, in all serious silliness, a set up for _that_. *cackles* There's a line in the episode that implies (while being entirely a deception) something like this. Probably I should quote it, hmm?
> 
> "And you bucketheads'll be sorry when my uncle..."-"Jabba" the obviously-not-a-Hutt

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Little Lord Naboo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483873) by [saphsaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/pseuds/saphsaq)




End file.
